endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Airborne Strelki
Airborne Strelki The elite mechanized air-deployed troops of the Imperium. They belong to the IVDV, the Imperial Air Landing Forces. And the IVDV doesn't just consist of a couple ten-thousand elite paratroopers; they field armored personnel carriers, tank destroyers, and field artillery alongside the regular ground-pounders. Squad Composition *Squad Leader *Assistant Squad Leader *Rifleman/ Fire Support *Rifleman/ RPG operator Sensory Airborne Strelki rely on their eyes and ears. NVGs are given should they need them. They also get a GLONASS “Blue-force” tracker/ navigation system. Upgrades None. Armament AKS-205U (4) A development of the AK-12, the AK-205 is the new standard issue of the Russian armed forces. The AKS-205U is only a shortened folding-stock version designed to minimize its stowage profile. On first inspection, it looks like yet another iteration of the AKS-74U. But a closer look reveals an optics rail, an adjustable stock, an ambidextrous safety/fire selector, and an under-barrel rail as well. It is constructed out of high-strength plastic and steel. Firing the classic 7.62mm x39mm round from a 30-round magazine, the weapon packs a considerable kinetic punch. And it does that without losing any bit of durability. Airborne Strelki commonly equip their AKS-205Us with red dot reflex sights, grips, and flashlights. Field Defenses The following are field defenses that Airborne Strelki are able to construct on their own. *Sandbag Wall—a pile of 36cm by 66cm sandbags, laid two sandbags deep and twelve sandbags high. This provides infantry with a makeshift wall capable of effectively dissipating the blast of HE, and is just thick enough to block small arms fire. *Infantry Emplacement—a small 1.5m deep cross-shaped pit complete with a grenade sump to minimize frag damage. Has enough space to squeeze in a single 4-man squad of infantry— Shock Strelki nor Spetsnaz need not apply. Can be upgraded to obtain camouflage netting and/or timber/ steel reinforcement. *Anti-Tank Minefield—a clump of three TMA-10 plastic anti-tank mines. The mine's 5.5kg of HE is set off by magnetic anomaly, or after 4 hours, 24 hours or 720hours of activation. Effective against vehicles, although easily defused by properly-equipped foot soldiers or detonated by MICLICs. Crucial in behind-the-lines operations. Upgrades One or the other. RPG-35 (1) The newly-developed man-portable anti-tank weapon, the RPG-35 is a re-designed RPG-29, mainly to improve ease of manufacture and lower production cost. Firing a 105mm PG-35V tandem-HEAT warhead, the RPG-35 can effectively hit a target up to 500m away and blow through 650mm RHAe after ERA. Extremely effective against all vehicles without active defense systems. PKPS(1) A folding-stock variant of the PKP machine gun, the PKPS is a powerful infantry-portable machine gun firing potent 7.62mm x 54mm ammunition. Drawing on a 100-round clip, the weapon is capable of supplying Airborne Strelki with accurate suppressive fire. Protection Airborne Strelki wear Vetrovka ballistic vests. Consisting of SVM fibers (the Russian equivalent of Kevlar) and multiple overlapping ceramic inserts, they can resist 7.62mm x51mm rounds. Their helmets are of the same design. CBRN suits and SVM anti-shrapnel kit are also present. Upgrades None. Mobility Airborne Strelki march on their feet. The Imperium's high level of mechanization—even for air-dropped forces—results in widespread transportation. In terms of insertion, Airborne Strelki have full paratroop capabilities, and are good at fast-roping from helicopters as well. Upgrades None. Category:Blog posts